


第三个吻

by Paokuhaoku



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paokuhaoku/pseuds/Paokuhaoku
Summary: 骨科背德 ooc预警 有年龄操作 假车





	第三个吻

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科背德 ooc预警 有年龄操作 假车

01

金曜汉亲过孙东杓两次

“孙东杓，你哥来找你了。”

“啊，来了来了。”

孙东杓急着把东西一股脑地塞进挎包里，然而忙中容易出乱子说得真是没错，他话音还没落几秒钟，右手一个不注意就把东西全部扫到了地上，书本里面夹杂着的不知道记了什么的纸飞了漫天。

他一边伸长了手去接那些撒得纷纷扬扬的纸，一边往教室门口那边望了一眼，金曜汉没注意他，只是低着头在发亮的屏幕上点了几下，略长的额发垂着让孙东杓看不清金曜汉现在的表情。

没来由的怒气突然堆叠在小孩心里，从地上捡起那几张纸之后，孙东杓把纸揉进挎包里，旁边的李垠尚被他的动作吓了一跳。

“东杓...你，心情不好...？”

“...没有...”

“那我先走了哦。”

李垠尚快走到教室门口时又打量了一下还气鼓鼓的孙东杓，那句“没有”怎么看也像是在骗人，孙东杓的哥哥还靠在门上玩着手机，刚想开口说点什么的时候金曜汉把手机锁了屏揣进口袋里看向了他。

那个眼神实在不是太友善，但李垠尚也说不出那是什么感觉，“嫉妒”这个字眼跳进他脑子里的时候又把他吓了一跳。今天被吓到的频率的确偏高了点，虽然搞不清楚这莫名其妙的低气压来自什么地方，但现在弄清楚这个好像并不是当务之急。

金曜汉的身影在他沿着走廊还没走几步后就消失在教室门里，李垠尚在心里为孙东杓捏了把汗，却又开始疑惑这两个人同时低气压的时候好像的确不太多。

“还没收完？”

金曜汉的声音出现时孙东杓刚好在心里数到61下。

“...收不完了。我不想收了。”

小孩说完赌气似的把刚捡起来的书又扔到地上，金曜汉右手捏了捏孙东杓的脖颈，手法像在安抚一只猫，没想到孙东杓是一点也不领情，金曜汉弯下腰去帮他捡那本书时伸脚就往那本书上踢。

还好金曜汉手收得快，不然那球鞋的方向是正冲着他右手去的。

“还想踢我？”

“没有。”

做完坏事不敢承认是常有的事，但这是孙东杓正在气头上，连撒娇求原谅的心思都没了，拍掉金曜汉想来捏他脸的手之后，拉上书包拉链就想走。

金曜汉自知道昨天的事是自己理亏，只能一只手捡起书，另一只手抓住孙东杓的胳膊。

“诶，诶，东杓，你的书，书都不要了吗。”

“...不要了，你爱要你拿着吧，我不学数学了还不行吗...”

“哎呦，怎么还要哭了呢，哥错了哥错了，”金曜汉一边说一边揽住了孙东杓的肩膀，收起了脸上本来为了吓唬小孩摆出的严肃，快速地换上了一副讨好的神情，“但是，东杓啊。你这是英语书啊。”

“......金曜汉，你去死吧！！”

金曜汉花了大力气才让孙东杓开了门，不过是自己闷在房间里一个小时，小孩却硬生生给自己憋成了兔子眼睛，本来还尝试给弟弟讲道理的金曜汉只能举白旗投降，伸手就把孙东杓往怀里揽。

小孩不情不愿地还是顺了金曜汉的意坐在哥哥的腿上。

“东杓啊。”

“...我知道，你又要说我不懂事，小孩子脾气，说我只会...”

“孙东杓，你好好听我说。”

金曜汉很少用这种语气跟孙东杓说话，即使有时装作严肃也常常因为把握不好程度以至于适得其反，逗得小孩咯咯咯地笑。但这次连孙东杓都真的感觉出来了，金曜汉在生气，连握着他腰的手都比往常要用力很多。

“我知道你是怎么想的，但我总要离开的。”

“你就不能不走吗...”

如果你在乎我的话。

可是孙东杓还是没能把这后半句说出来，毕竟这就是拿自己做了筹码，可他一点获胜的把握都没有，总得给自己留点退路，他想。

“总有一天...”

“金曜汉，我不想听什么总有一天，我想听，你会陪着我的，对吗？”

金曜汉没能把已经在嘴边的“你总要一个人”说出来，他能感觉到小孩在颤抖，那种频率不太正常、强忍着什么情绪的颤抖，终究还是不舍得，不舍得把话说的那么重，不舍得孙东杓他一个人。

甚至连直呼大名这样的行为也被金曜汉内心的偏爱所忽略。

“哥...我只有你了......哥。”

“别哭了。”

眼泪终于在被拥到怀抱里时不受控制，他埋在哥哥的颈窝里享受这短暂的时光，只属于他和金曜汉的时光，金曜汉一只手捏着孙东杓的耳朵，另一只手像哄小孩一样拍着他的背，只有这种时候他才享受做小孩子的感觉。

金曜汉身上有一种独特的味道，孙东杓把它定义为成熟的味道，因为爸爸妈妈还在的时候金曜汉身上是没有这种味道的，直到后来孙东杓看见金曜汉在小巷里掐灭一支烟，然后往身上喷了点香水作为掩盖。

那时候他才知道金曜汉不知道什么时候学会了吸烟。

孙东杓吸了吸鼻子，用右手在脸上胡乱抹了两把，金曜汉隔着几公分的距离看小孩把脸越抹越花，想到最近网上有个很火的gif————小猫洗脸。

他把小孩的手抓住按到一边，用自己的袖子给小花猫把脸擦得干净了一些，这边手刚刚放开，孙东杓就像是担心金曜汉就要不理他了似的反手抓住了他右边的袖子。

“别走。”

“好好，我不走。”

“你，发誓，绝对不走。”

金曜汉被孙东杓气得好笑，一把捏住孙东杓的鼻子。

“我发誓！不然我弟弟就是猪，而且是很笨很笨的那种。”

“金曜汉！！！！！”

“诶，哭包终于不哭了？”

孙东杓拍掉金曜汉的手，用两只手用力捏住他两边脸颊扯。

“别扯了！诶！疼疼疼，我错了，东杓，你松手。”

“知道错了？你错哪了？”

金曜汉突然生出了点在哄女朋友的感觉。

“这什么问题啊......有标准答案吗？”

孙东杓瞪了金曜汉一眼，要让这个哥哥认真起来回答他几个问题实在是太难了。

“我...不该拆穿你把英语书认成数学书...？”

“......”

孙东杓盯着金曜汉的眼睛，他知道这哥一定知道标准答案，他知道孙东杓要的回答是什么，但他不愿意说，或许不是不愿意，是不能说。

他不能说，也不能懂。

“傻...死了...”

大概装傻才是处世之道，对于他们两个人来说更是如此，孙东杓松开了手，金曜汉也松开了拥抱，小孩撇撇嘴，默认这段只属于彼此的时间结束。

“哥，你记得今天是什么日子吗？”

“...6.1？儿童节...？”

“嗯...你都不送给我礼物吗？”

“你都高一了还过什么儿童节。”

“没满18岁都能过的！”

像是害怕哥哥要赖账一样，孙东杓站起身之后还是攥着金曜汉的袖口。

“你是不是忘了给我准备礼物！”

金曜汉觉得孙东杓实在是个赖皮鬼，找借口要礼物就算了，居然还要把错推到他身上，他借着身高优势压了孙东杓一头，抬手捏住小孩的下巴。

这个姿势实在是有点危险，孙东杓想，原来金曜汉已经比他高了一整个头了，这个暧昧过头的身高差好像特别适合接吻。

金曜汉也这么觉得，他也这么做了。

第一个吻。

金曜汉鬼使神差地吻了下去，却又觉得这不过就是顺其自然，他朝瞪圆眼的小孩口腔里吹了口气，又用兔牙咬了咬他的下唇。

“傻瓜，闭眼。”

小孩乖乖闭眼，那股子“成熟”的味道被金曜汉吹进他嘴里，几乎就在那一瞬间理智完全崩塌，他的感官系统已经完全失灵，只有味觉还在运转。

金曜汉把舌头伸进来时，孙东杓尝出来这哥舌尖上除了烟味还有点酒味，他想，这个坏哥哥原来背着他还学会了喝酒，那舌头软得要命，只在他的舌尖嘴唇和口腔内壁上轻轻撩拨，点到即止。

听说唇舌软的人，心肠都挺硬的。

孙东杓把手贴到金曜汉的胸前，只能感受到他的心脏跳动，比自己的还要快。

大概是思忖着越界也应该有个限度，金曜汉还是在短暂的几十秒之后停止了这个吻，放过了孙东杓看起来就很好亲的嘴唇。

他甚至在接吻后自然地帮小孩擦了擦唇角。

“喏，礼物。”

02

动心是从什么时候开始的呢。

金曜汉想，大概是很早很早以前。

那个时候爸爸妈妈还在，他也还没开始抽烟喝酒。

孙东杓为了中考发愁，常常熬夜熬到很晚，不知道是不是他的错觉，金曜汉甚至觉得小孩的气色看起来都比以前差了很多，直到有一次被喊去医务室他才知道孙东杓有低血糖的毛病。

后来他口袋里就习惯性放几块巧克力或者是其他甜的发腻的糖。

孙东杓本来习惯性地黏着金曜汉，那段时间却像是躲着他一样，看着小孩身体不好却还要盘算着怎么躲自己金曜汉心里就颇不是滋味。

再后来，再后来，就只剩他们两个人了。

避无可避，就只能认清自己。

但自己究竟是怎么想的呢，孙东杓想，他明白，金曜汉大概也是明白的，但装傻是唯一的解决方案————他们甚至连选择的权利都没有。

天帮他们选好了。

只能说他们能在无人时，不突破心理底线地做一些看起来像情侣做的事情，在外人眼里，他们是且只能是好兄弟。

毕竟血缘是谁也不能够割舍的。

第二个吻落下时孙东杓在假寐。

彼时金曜汉结束了高考在家里无所事事————无所事事的理由倒不是别的，他推掉了所有的邀约，毕竟家里还有个小孩要照顾，孙东杓离期末考试也不远，上了高中的每一次期末考试都堪比中考时候的紧张状态。

又一次被学校医务室传呼时金曜汉才想起孙东杓低血糖的这个老毛病，他踏进医务室的时候孙东杓被搁在角落的床上，医师看了金曜汉一眼催促他赶紧把弟弟带回家去。

“你弟弟都因为这个这个月就进了多少次医务室了，你做哥哥的能不能上点心。”

金曜汉只能尴尬地呲了呲牙，他一次都不知道，上一次还是一年多以前了，心中愧疚感油然而生，但他也能够理解小孩不愿意告诉他的原因，金曜汉向医师道了谢就把孙东杓背到了背上。

“回家了。”

他轻声说。

孙东杓实在不是个适合骗人的人，装睡时睫毛颤动得像是眼皮在抽搐似的，这种振动频率在金曜汉凑近时变得更快，金曜汉轻笑出声，气息就打在小孩的脸上。

心里的忧虑也逐渐消散，转化成想要逗弄弟弟的恶趣味。

“孙东杓，你真的睡着了吗？”

金曜汉甚至能看到小孩的脸颊因为紧张而短暂抽动了一下，嘴角不自然地向下撇想要控制自己的表情，有种下一秒就要回答“睡着了”模样。

“那我...要亲你了。”

孙东杓脑子本来就不太清醒，柔软的嘴唇贴上来时他下意识地咬紧了牙关做最后一点无意义的抵抗，事实证明这种抵抗在金曜汉的温柔攻掠下的确不堪一击。

金曜汉的嘴巴有点干，嘴唇上的死皮在他的嘴唇上反复摩梭了几遍，但这哥口腔里的温度又高得吓人，好像接个吻就要把孙东杓整个人燎起火来似的。

舌头在齿列和牙龈间流连，本来一个难以言说的吻却被金曜汉弄得有点苦情。

“东杓...”

像是情到浓时的呢喃。

孙东杓心一横，放下心里那点负担，伸出舌尖轻轻碰了碰金曜汉的，只有这个时候他能少点理智，单凭着本能去做点他想做的事。

比如接近金曜汉，亲吻金曜汉，甚至是更过分的事情。

被吮吸舌尖的感觉实在是太出格，让孙东杓有点灵魂出窍头皮发麻，唇齿间发出的羞耻的水声让他小腿处的肌肉都不受控制地紧绷起来。

食指和拇指揪着床单，又要警惕不能让金曜汉发现自己在装睡————不太清醒的小孩哪里能发现自己的拙劣技俩已经被拆穿，不过也好在金曜汉看穿不说穿，也愿意陪他这么演着。

亲吻结束之后金曜汉埋在孙东杓肩上好久都没动，然后发出了一声轻叹，又好像是孙东杓自己的错觉。接吻明明是美好的事，不是吗，孙东杓苦笑着想。

为什么会有点疼呢。

这种疼不是被重物打击的时候的疼，而是看似没有实质性伤害却让他不得好眠的钝痛，这种时时折磨着他、不说总感觉心里梗了点什么，说了却又显得矫情的疼让他陷入无法自拔的恶性循环里。

结果是逃不过。

结局是甘愿沉沦。

孙东杓想着想着竟然也把自己想困了，连金曜汉是什么时候走的也不知道醒来的时候已经不知道是什么时间，桌上的swatch咔哒咔哒还无休止地聒噪着。

9：22

他咂了咂嘴，口腔里一股化开了的巧克力味，大概是金曜汉趁他睡着时塞到他嘴里的，那个吻好像是个梦，他怅然若失地摸了摸自己的下唇，触觉还很清晰。

注定又是一个不眠夜了，孙东杓按了按自己的太阳穴，深吸了一口气，想要清理一下肺部里残留的浊气。

推开门，客厅里的灯还亮着，金曜汉房间里却是黑的，大概是睡了吧，孙东杓想，这哥一直有给自己留灯的习惯，像是害怕他这么大的人了还会怕黑一样。

果然睡不着的就他一个，金曜汉即使做了这样逾越的事依然能心安理得睡个好觉，孙东杓总觉得不太公平，为什么只有他一个人在煎熬，在痛苦。

孙东杓迫使自己不再去想金曜汉，想那两个吻，然而思维总是不受控制，他自暴自弃地走到门口想出去散散心。

刚打开门却发现金曜汉就靠在外面的墙上抽烟。

他第一次这么近观看金曜汉抽烟的神态，不像平常那样温和，眉眼间带了那么点戾气，食指中指夹着烟抖了抖烟灰，落在地上。

看到孙东杓时他下意识地想把烟扔到地上以后踩灭，又觉得为时已晚，倒不如不做补救。

“你...醒了？”

“嗯。”

孙东杓走过去靠在他身边。

“还有吗？”

“...有什么？”

“烟。”

“你会抽吗？”

孙东杓没应声，只是伸手去他口袋里摸烟盒，然后抽出一根来。

“我不会，你教我不就好了？”

金曜汉莫名觉得这样的孙东杓有点不同寻常的吸引力，竟然蛊得他没有拒绝这个请求。

火燃得摇摇欲坠，烟凑上去被烫出个红色火星。

孙东杓尝试着吸了一口，浓烟经过舌面时泛起苦味，掩盖住了刚吃过巧克力的甜，他皱着眉头把那口气吐出来。

“...好苦...”

“不是这样抽的，你要往下咽。”

金曜汉把自己手里的烟尾巴塞进嘴里，吸了一口，喉结滚动了一下，烟气又从鼻子嘴巴里钻了出来。

他们两个人离得极近，以至于孙东杓又想起刚才那个吻，他又吸了一口，学着金曜汉的样子，烟刚过嗓子眼就呛得他咳了出来。

可能是的确还不习惯吸烟，孙东杓咳得厉害，眼睛湿漉漉的发红，金曜汉看着他这样却走了神。

原来看过你最狼狈的样子，我依然会怦然心动。

两个人都揣着心事，却也都不愿意说，金曜汉揉了揉孙东杓的头。

“回去睡觉吧。”

“...那，晚安。”

“晚安。”

03

表面的平静只是表面看起来，孙东杓在八月底就结束了暑假，已经升入大学的准大学生金曜汉却还在家里窝着。

毕竟大学的报道时间要到九月底去了。

金曜汉犟不过孙东杓，最后还是选了就在他们高中隔壁的c大————照顾弟弟也方便，他只能这么想。

“哥，你明天有事吗？”

“应该没有吧。怎么了？”

金曜汉看孙东杓一副扭捏的样子以为小孩又有什么想去玩的地方或是想买的东西。

“你高二了，要是想去玩得等放长假。”

“哥！”

金曜汉被孙东杓这一嗓子吼得有点摸不着头脑。

“你明天来学校接我！”

还没等金曜汉反应过来怎么回事小孩就气鼓鼓地回房间去了。

大概是青春期到了，金曜汉想。

没把小孩的请求与小脾气放在心里的下场就是在同学邀约第二天下午聚会时欣然答应前往，去接孙东杓的事被抛在脑后。

直到邀约他的那个女同学说还要一起吃晚饭时他才想起昨天孙东杓好像说了什么，还生气了。

雨下得正大，他看了看时间，突然有点担心小孩，于是编辑了条信息发给孙东杓。

-今天有事不能来接你了，你自己先回家好吗？

那边过了好一会儿才回信息。

-你根本就忘了今天是什么日子对吗？

-你不来，我就不会走的。

雨下得更大了。

金曜汉皱了皱眉翻开日历表，红色方格框起了数字9，今天是九月九号。

小孩今天17岁了，金曜汉却忘了这个重要的日子，饭是不能再吃了，他匆匆跑出去却发现自己没带伞，孙东杓是不是也没带伞呢，他想。

约他那个女生说要撑伞送他，金曜汉心不在焉的也没拒绝，心里挂念着任性的小孩，脚步也慌乱起来，好在并不是一段太长的路程。

金曜汉到的时候孙东杓淋在雨里，甚至连个避雨的地方都没找。

“孙东杓，你发什么疯？”

“...你来就是对我说这个的吗...”

金曜汉自知理亏，只能握住孙东杓的胳膊不作声。

“她...就是你不来，就是你忘掉我的理由吗...？”

“东杓...我们先回家好不好，回家说。”

“金曜汉...你走吧...我没有权利留你。”

“你说得对，我总要一个人......或者说，我一直都是一个人。”

孙东杓湿透的衣服下是灼热的皮肤，烫得金曜汉痛，连带着说的那些话戳得他心也在发疼。

“...你走吧。”

一直在身后没开口的女生好像也意识到自己就是眼下矛盾的来源。

“要不然我把伞给你们...我先走了？”

“不用了，你先走吧。”

孙东杓低着头，水打湿了他的头发，水滴顺着脸颊向下淌，流进他嘴里却是咸的。

金曜汉没说话，抓着孙东杓的胳膊就往家里走，小孩像是失去灵感受人摆布一般，金曜汉心疼之余在心里把自己骂了千百遍。

他从来没有感觉这条路有这么长，好像拉扯了一整个世纪那么长，他不知道这之前孙东杓已经淋了多久的雨，小孩的身体在不住地颤抖。

回到家之后两个人还是沉默，金曜汉把小孩推进卫生间之后帮他拿好了换洗的干衣服。

孙东杓洗完出来却没穿上衣，只是套了件睡裤，金曜汉刚用吹风机吹干头发，坐在沙发上发呆。

见小孩这样他不禁皱了皱眉，孙东杓却先他一步开口。

“哥哥，你没有什么要对我说的吗？”

“...生日快乐，东杓。”

“礼物呢？”

“礼物...”

孙东杓凑近用手捂住金曜汉的嘴巴。

“你是不是又忘了...又要像上次一样，用一个吻来代替...”

“金曜汉，你为什么亲我，你敢说吗。”

金曜汉想，他不敢，他也不能。

孙东杓像是料想到这个结局似的，苦笑着把金曜汉按在沙发上，然后面对面坐在哥哥的大腿上。

“可是我要说，再不说我就要疯了。”

孙东杓用鼻尖抵着金曜汉的鼻尖。

“金曜汉，我爱你。”

第三个吻。

这个吻比前两个都要热烈，像是想把对方揉进骨血里一般用力。

不知道是谁的牙齿嗑破了谁的嘴唇，味觉间弥漫开一股血腥味。

金曜汉红着眼，好像想在孙东杓每一块撑起皮肉突出的骨头上留下痕迹，他放弃温柔的唇舌，而是换了牙齿想要深刻地加深这第三个吻。

仿佛这般用力就能撕破禁忌的束缚，但金曜汉远远低估了禁忌与爱意在孙东杓心中的冲击力，更不要说他还藏了那么久。

小孩弓着身子，被金曜汉触摸过的地方都泛起不正常的晕红。

枕头湿了一小块，不知道是生理泪水还是爽成这样的，孙东杓歪着头不看金曜汉，他空出一只手来捏住小孩的下巴，没长开的身体骨架让孙东杓看起来脆弱又易碎，两个指头就能捏完的下巴让金曜汉不敢下手太重，又怕握不住的蝴蝶会飞走。

蝴蝶记忆很短 留下什么恩怨

“东杓，看我。”

“哥哥，我只有你了。”

身下的人眨着眼睛，一下两下，眨得金曜汉都能听到自己的心脏咚咚冲击胸腔发出的声音，他肋骨紧绷，肩胛处的肌肉勾勒出线条，像蓄势待发的豹子。

时间变得粘稠而漫长，裹挟着两人无法喘息，孙东杓的睫毛好像挠在金曜汉心上，让他的心脏酸涩得一塌糊涂。

少年人的爱啊。

到底是哪做错了呢？

言尽最好于此 留下什么意思

手掌的摸索终于停下，换作脸上的轻抚，孙东杓眼窝浅，眼泪绷不住了似的落了下来，即使哭了依然倔得不肯发出声音来。

孙东杓整齐的齿列咬住自己的下唇，用力到唇色都有些褪去似的泛白，金曜汉舔了舔自己下唇上的那个小小的伤口，舌尖的铁锈味让他找回一点理智来。

“东杓...东杓...对不起...”

“...为什么，为什么要说对不起呢？”

对啊，到底是为什么要说对不起呢？

不过就是爱而已。

小孩的下唇上留下两个清晰的牙印，金曜汉想要抬手去摸却被孙东杓一歪头躲了过去，他嗓子眼堵着，只能发出哽咽时的呜咽声，金曜汉只能伸了唇舌去讨好，仿佛是要弥补刚才的粗鲁。

“...我也爱你...”

好像也没那么难说出口，孙东杓手环住金曜汉的腰，赤裸相见的两人却从来没有像此时这般赤诚相见，两人亲了好一会，这次小孩也不再去过分纠结金曜汉缄口不言的原因，因为他知道，金曜汉也同样离不开他。

何必去追求那个无意义的名头，没有人能拆散他们————他们已经密不可分。

回头就当作初次遇见 并未在一起亦无从离弃  
不用沦为伴侣 别寻是惹非  
随时能欢喜亦随时厌弃  
这样遗憾或者更完美

金曜汉帮吹头发时小孩老是不乖地扭动身子想贴着金曜汉。

“你乖一点，头发吹干再闹。”

孙东杓哼了一声，用食指在金曜汉腿上挠。

“你猜我在写什么。”

金曜汉扯掉了远处的线，把吹风机放到另一边，抓住小孩的手。

“你该睡觉了。”

被赶到房间里的时候孙东杓又开始生闷气，金曜汉也不说话，把被子扯过来帮小孩盖上，孙东杓脸鼓得像个包子，金曜汉用手戳了戳，孙东杓一下子泄了气。

“今天都说了多少次了，我爱你，东杓。”

“那你会陪我多久。”

“......一辈子。”

-end-


End file.
